


Oh No!

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band), Nobuta wo Produce, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hils, originally <a href="http://myxstorie.livejournal.com/96802.html?thread=2033698#t2033698">here</a>.</p><p>Creepy guy, cake. Creepy guy, and cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh No!

"Kyohei-kun's really pretty, ne!" Akira bubbled, putting himself very firmly inside Kyohei's personal space and leaning in closer still while he stared pointedly at Kyohei's face, ignoring the nasty glare he was getting in return. Kyohei would have tried to back away but he was already smushed into the back of the couch, and moving any further backwards could end up with him becoming one with the stuffing. 

"Ah!" Akira exclaimed, and Kyohei just about leapt out of his skin. Akira just tilted his head and continued, oblivious, "There's a store down the street that makes the best cakes! Ne, let's go and get some!" He threw his head back and giggled, and Kyohei briefly entertained the idea of dislodging him while he was in such a prone position, but the coffee table was right there, and he didn't particularly want a murder rap hanging over his head. It might scare off some of the girls, but he was pretty sure it would draw in even more who were determined to change his way.

Kyohei swallowed carefully and weighed up his options. Creepy guy with a laugh that made his skin crawl, and cake. Creepy guy, cake. Creepy guy, and cake.

Oh no.

"Let's go!" He replied, and could've danced with happiness when the other man screeched his joy to the room and all but fell off Kyohei's lap in his haste to get to the door. 

This was not going to end well.


End file.
